


Under Ytan

by ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong (Sagnessagiel)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, M/M, Merman!Mikleo, Modern AU, They're literally just being cute, Witch!Sorey, Written for stress relief, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong
Summary: Mikleo is a merman. Sorey is a witch. Together they live on a boat and hunt for treasure in the ocean. Good times are had.Literally just a self indulgent cute thing.





	Under Ytan

**Author's Note:**

> Started this for stress relief, finished it for the same reason. ~~Standalone.~~ Continuing. My friends are a terrible influence on my IRL productivity.
> 
> Title is Swedish for "Beneath the surface" because I couldn't come up with anything better.

The air is comfortably cool outside. The sun rises over the ocean. Sorey steps out on deck and just looks at it for a long moment.

He will never tire of the way the light makes the water's surface glitter. A natural shining diamond before his eyes.

It is something of a special experience, being able to go out in pajamas onto the ocean and take his morning coffee with him. One of the benefits of living on a boat. He can stand there, drinking his coffee and enjoying the cool breeze on his face.

"You're up early."

Sorey smiles to himself. He turns around to look at Mikleo, sat in the doorway behind him. Mikleo tilts his head, amused.

Sorey shrugs. "Can't sleep when there's adventure to be had, I guess."

Mikleo shakes his head.

"You never change," he says and wheels himself forward to sit beside him. He takes the coffee when Sorey automatically offers it.

"You want me to take over?" Sorey asks. Mikleo shakes his head. He blows softly on the coffee.

"We're only a few hours away now. I set it on auto for the moment. This is just a brief break."

"Sounds good." Sorey reaches out to take the cup back. Mikleo dodges him expertly. He is not finished with it yet.

The sun peeks over the horizon just a little bit more. They watch it together, just enjoying the moment for the tranquility it brings. Sorey attempts his theft again, and this time Mikleo lets him have the cup. He sips it gratefully.

"Have you got all your equipment ready?" Mikleo asks, his eyes still on the ocean.

"Just about. I've got to check that I actually did bring some of the herbs, because I can't find them, but the diving equipment is all set."

"Good." MIkleo peels off the blanket wrapped around his midriff. He does not really need it, but he finds it comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Sorey asks.

"Dry," MIkleo says, stroking his hands over his flaky scales. "But I'll be alright. Another few hours and that's over."

Sorey watches him pick at a scale that looks loose. It has been a day or two since he went into the water. At the pace they have been going with the boat, it would be too difficult for him to keep up, and so he insisted they leave it alone altogether. It makes Sorey concerned, but that is not a rarity.

It evens out, though, as Mikleo instantly becomes concerned every time they go into the water together. It has become a sort of habit for the two of them, as many other things have.

"We could have slowed down, you know," Sorey says. Mikleo shakes his head.

"We're on a schedule. I'll be fine."

"You'd be fine if you went in the water," Sorey says.

"And you'd be fine in the water if you came prepared," MIkleo retorts. Sorey hands him the coffee again when he grabs at the air for it.

"Touché," Sorey says. He sits down on the deck. Mikleo has his break on, so it does not move the chair when Sorey leans against him. Mikleo cards his fingers through Sorey's hair, relaxing him instantly.

"I'm finishing your coffee," he says petulantly. Sorey closes his eyes.

"There's a pot in the kitchen." he smiles. Mikleo scratches his scalp softly.

"Take a nap, Mikleo murmurs. "We've got some time."

"Fine," Sorey mutters, and does just that. He falls asleep, head half draped on Mikleo's lap and legs sprawled on the deck of the ship. He hears Mikleo chuckle softly just before he falls asleep.

"I didn't mean here, you goof."

* * *

He wakes up with a sore butt and less energy than when he went to sleep, but that only lasts until he sees Mikleo, sitting on the railing and watching him with a soft smile on his face. The sun is high in the sky now, the day bright and warm.

Sorey sits up, realises that Mikleo has laid out a pillow and blanket, tucking him in on the deck. How he managed it without waking Sorey, he may never know. That is of no concern though, as Sorey is too busy looking at Mikleo to bother asking.

Mikleo has taken his shirt off, leaving him bare chested in the sunlight. His hair is taken out of its braid, loose and free. It rustles softly in the breeze. His bangs are disheveled, his circlet glinting in the light.

He has also abandoned the blanket and chair altogether. His tail drapes elegantly from where he sits on the railing down to the deck. Even as dry as he is, his scales sparkle like the water behind him.

"You're staring," Mikleo remarks, amused. Sorey grins.

"You're enjoying it," he replies easily. Mikleo rolls his eyes.

"Go get some food in you. I wanna get in." He nods towards the ocean. When Sorey does not initially move, he tilts his head.

"What?"

"I'm not done yet," Sorey says. His eyes take in the full picture of Mikleo, drinking it in. Mikleo waves dismissively.

"Go," he laughs. "Shoo."

"Alright, alright." Sorey stands up, holds up his hands. "Boss me around, won't you?"

"Always," Mikleo flicks his hair in a way that is clearly meant to draw more of Sorey's attention.

Sorey stares for only a moment more before he goes inside.

* * *

 

"Alright," Sorey turns the map this way and that. He lines it up with the compass. "This here should be what we're looking for."

Mikleo leans closer and looks it over.

"This reef is explored," he says, tracing the lines with a finger. "This one is not. That's what we're looking for."

"Good." Sorey folds it up and puts it away safely on deck. "You ready?"

"At this point, incredibly." Mikleo brushes flaky scales off himself. "You good to go?"

"All set."

Sorey sits back on the railing. He holds out his hand and Mikleo takes it.

Together they lean backwards and fall into the water. As soon as they hit the surface, Sorey relaxes. He closes his eyes and holds on to Mikleo, readying for what they always do.

It goes as well as it always does. One strong beat of Mikleo's tail sends them far beneath the surface. As they go, Mikleo adjusts his grip on Sorey. He pulls him up and guides his hands so that he can hold on to his shoulders. Sorey opens his eyes.

The water is clear, blurred only in the distance by brilliant blue. It makes him gasp every time he sees it, the beauty of it once again unveiling before him.

The sense of openness it gives him always takes his breath away. A vast void opens up all around him and reminds him forcefully of just how small he is. It brings his heart into his throat and his mouth moves around the mouthpiece to form only the first halves of profound words. He exhales slowly, his chest tight.

He turns his head, still holding on to Mikleo for dear life. Mikleo's tail glitters as beautifully as it did on the surface, the light dancing off it as the surface above scatters and ripples it. Brilliant blue, just a little lighter than the depths all around them.

A stream of bubbles blurs his vision momentarily as he exhales. He uses regular diving equipment, with a little bit of magic strewn in to help him keep even steps with Mikleo in the water. He cannot swim as fast, but an enchantment here and a blessing there keeps him supplied with air and protected from the effects of the pressure. It also balances his temperature against the cold. His suit is a stable mix of magic and technology, but he understands Mikleo's worry, still. The ocean is not a kind environment to play around in, and he always double checks his wards before he goes in.

It is a strain on his arms to hold on to Mikleo like this. As strong as he is, Mikleo grew up constantly moving, and in the water he can move like the best of them. The water resistance is stronger when they swim together like this. It slows Mikleo down, but he is still faster dragging Sorey than Sorey would be swimming on his own. They reach the bottom after a few minutes of swimming, in which Sorey is endlessly entertained by the sight of the surface shrinking more and more above them.

They slow down when they get there. Mikleo stops and turns his head, looking around. Sorey looks around as well. A coral reef is visible in the empty desert of sand, colourful and bright. Mikleo taps on Sorey's fingers, a warning, and then they take off again towards the reef.

Sorey strains to hold on. Mikleo turns his head to look at him, and he recognises the look. He grasps Mikleo's hand when he offers it. Mikleo brings him forward with a strong push, and suddenly they are above the reef. Sorey is weightless, free to swim on his own.

It is somewhat jarring to no longer have Mikleo to anchor himself to, but he adjust quickly. The corals beneath him are a tapestry of colours and textures. Beautiful in their own right, but not what they are looking for.

A quick exchange of gestures and pointing lets them communicate their intentions, after which Mikleo nods and swims away to examine the other side of the reef. Sorey watches him go, bobbing in the slight current his tail creates. Then he looks around his side, scanning for anything that seems out of place.

The meat of their job always comes down to this. Searching for hours upon end through an ocean that is wider and deeper than they can hope to explore fully. At the moment, their search is limited to the reef, based on a tip from their clients.

It takes them a long time. A lot of swimming and searching and focusing until he almost cannot tell the colours apart anymore, but it finally happens. A sound in the distance, faint but enough for his magical enhancements to pick up.

It sounds like music. Long, haunting tones that Sorey could not make if his vocal cords were leagues more developed. It is not a sound made from air, but from the depths of the ocean itself.

Mikleo's voice. His real one.

Sorey takes off swimming towards the source of it. He squeezes his compass, and the needle readjusts to keep him on course towards Mikleo. His excitement builds as he goes. Mikleo has found something.

* * *

They breach the surface as one. While Mikleo coughs up water, his lungs beginning to accommodate the shift, Sorey feels the slight 'pop' of his enchantments releasing into the air.

They are excited. Giddy, even. Clipped to Sorey's belt is a bag of carefully sorted and bundled small relics that were overgrown and forgotten in an underwater cave. With any luck, they will prove to be remains of the missing Mer settlement they were looking for.

Mikleo's hair clings to his face and loose strands are tangled in his circlet. He tries in vain to brush it out of his face, but it only seems to tangle worse. Sorey swims closer to him.

"Here." He takes Mikleo's hands and guides them to his own hips. "Go under and keep me afloat."

Mikleo complies and submerges himself. His tail is more than strong enough to keep the two of them close to the surface, and so Sorey can focus on untangling the white locks that are caught in the circlet. He feels Mikleo squeeze him, comforting.

Mikleo does not react when he pulls the circlet loose, which he finds touching in its own right. He is very attached to the accessory, to the point where he rarely even lets people see it on land. To hold it freely in his hands like this feels like finding a buried treasure. Something not meant for the touch of human hands.

He taps Mikleo on the shoulder and makes sure to brush his bangs back as he reappears. His face is free of stray hair now, giving Sorey ample room to slide the circlet back into place. It shines gorgeously, now in full view.

"There," Sorey says, putting his hands on Mikleo's shoulders. "As beautiful as ever."

Mikleo squeezes him, keeping them afloat still. He leans in to place his forehead against Sorey's.

"Love you," he says. Sorey feels the smile coming on. Mikleo always gets affectionate when they are like this. Alone in the ocean, at peace. Sorey closes his eyes.

"Love you too."

For a moment, there is just that. The two of them in the water together, holding onto each other.

"Good," Mikleo says, and there is a mischievous tone to it that Sorey instantly picks up on. "Now then, down to business. Think fast."

Sorey barely has the time to open his eyes before Mikleo flaps his tail and untangles swiftly from his grip. This leaves him treading water on his own, and since he was not prepared he goes down beneath the surface with an indignant yelp.

It does not take him long to kick his feet and get up to the surface again. As he suspects, he checks his belt and finds the relic bag missing. Mikleo is already some distance away, his tail blending with the water so that only the splashes tip him off.

Sorey coughs and laughs, shaking his head so that his hair slaps his forehead. With a playful growl he takes off swimming after Mikleo.

As quick as he may be, climbing the ladder to get aboard the boat is something of a challenge for Mikleo, whose tail is of no help in this task. He is strong enough to do it, but it takes some shuffling and strategic pulling. Because of this, he is only halfway up when Sorey reaches the boat.

Sorey takes off his flippers underwater and clips them to his belt. It will make the climb easier for him. Then he scales the ladder, easily catching up to Mikleo.

"I guess it was worth a try, huh?" Mikleo smirks when he sees Sorey climb up next to him. Sorey slips an arm around his waist, helping to keep the weight of him up in the air.

"It's always worth a try." Sorey grins. Mikleo gratefully takes the help, though he looks sceptical still.

"Hold on," Sorey says. When Mikleo grasps onto the ladder, he takes the bag from where is hangs around his neck. He swings it over the edge and brings it down onto the deck slowly, feeling for the strap going slack to make sure it lands softly. He then takes a firmer grip on Mikleo.

"Can't be too careful, you know." He smiles innocently. Mikleo looks him in the eyes, suspicious.

"What are y-"

He interrupts himself to shout in surprise as Sorey pushes with his foot against the boat. Mikleo is strong, but he cannot hold their combined weight against the pull of both gravity and Sorey. His grip slips, and they fall back into the water with an impressive splash.

It is joined by more splashing as Sorey digs his fingers into Mikleo's ribs. Mikleo's shriek of laughter is cut off as he goes underwater again. Sorey holds his breath as he gets pulled down with him.

When they finally climb aboard the boat, both of them are laughing and coughing up water.

"Was that really worth it?" Mikleo heaves. They lie on the deck, exhausted and soaked. Sorey laughs, flops onto his back to look at Mikleo's face. Mikleo is a mess, his hair sticking out and clinging wetly to the deck. His circlet and tail shine brilliantly in the light.

"Very much," he says. Mikleo chuckles. He flicks some water at Sorey's face.

"You suck."

"Your face sucks."

"That's not what you said this morning."

Sorey grins. "So you were enjoying it."

Mikleo huffs, closing his eyes. "Shut up."

They lie still for a little while. Mikleo catches his breath, coughing a little. Sorey can hear the last of the water rattling in his throat. After years of living together, it is no longer unsettling to him.

After some rest, Mikleo sits up.

"Come on." He nudges Sorey in the shoulder. "Get me my chair. We need to get those relics clean and log them."

Sorey puts an arm over his eyes. His body feels like it is made of lead. "But I'm tired now."

"Sorey." There is a laugh in Mikleo's voice. "They're going to deteriotate in the air."

"The bag is air tight." Mikleo knows this.

"Sorey."

"Fine, fine." He moves his arm and opens one eye. "I'll cut you a deal though."

"What?" Mikleo smiles. Sorey wants to sit up and kiss him. Once he gathers the energy, he just might.

"If it is, and we're ahead of schedule, we go slower on the way back so you don't get so dry."

Mikleo purses his lips. It does not help the urge to kiss him.

"If, and only if, we get ahead of schedule. Then we can do it."

"Deal."

In an effort to preserve his energy, Sorey simply pulls him down instead. Mikleo laughs happily, and Sorey gets his kiss.


End file.
